


On the subject of

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ear play, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: Avi has a theory. Johan is not convinced.(Until he is very convinced.)





	On the subject of

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am and is not beta’d BUT a friend told me it was fine so there’s that.
> 
> This was inspired by lividsilk’s [Slow and Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449753), that good good elf ear content

It’s a little thing, barely noticeable at first. They are watching a movie and half-way through Avi gets bored. He turns his attention towards Johan’s left hand, holding it first, then kissing it, making a trail up to his shoulder and neck. Johan is so used by now he let’s it happen, waiting for Avi to reach his lips so he can answer properly.   
  
But there’s a detour, just after Johan’s neck (and the sudden change in the routine makes him realize he was looking forward to that end of the road). Avi’s beard brushes against his ear and Johan has to give himself a moment to think of it.   
  
Avi doesn’t leave room for questioning, though. As he kisses now, his hand brushes the other side of Johan’s face, carefully tracing the pointed end of his right ear.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
It makes Avi immediately stop and scoot back a feet. “I-I’m sorry, I should have asked.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Johan sits closer to Avi again and kisses him, because he really was looking forward to that part. It’s not long, but it makes them both feel at ease again. When they pull apart, Johan asks, “So, what was all that about.”   
  
Avi looks the other way, laughing nervously. “Nothing, really. I just felt like trying something new?”   
  
“Uh-huh,” says Johan in a way that shows he’s clearly seeing through Avi’s bullshit.   
  
It makes Avi reconsider, so with a sigh, he finally admits: “I was thinking, you know, what they say about elf ears...”   
  


“Ah.”   
  
“So I wanted to see if that applied to half-elves too.”   
  
Johan instinctively brushes his hair away from his ear. “I mean, I dunno, it’s always felt normal to me. Besides,” he raises his other hand and reaches for Avi’s ear, “it’s not like human ears aren’t sensitive too.”   
  
Avi leans on the touch and laughs again, this time more honestly. “Yeah, can’t argue with that.”   
  


He holds Johan’s stare for a moment before closing the distance and kissing him again. Johan’s hold becomes more firm and the kiss deeper, and it’s only a matter of time before Avi is laying on top of him.   
  
Johan likes the weight of Avi, his arms at his sides, his legs firm between his. Johan’s hold on Avi’s head turns to his neck, and they stay like that for another while, enjoying the moment. No need to rush. The movie is still going in the background.   
  
Until that detour comes again; Johan feels Avi’s hand leave his waist, and then it’s back on his right ear, gently massaging the tip. “You won’t give up on that, huh?”   
  
“Not after I try,” he says. His mouth is now at Johan’s neck, earning him a new set of sighs and huffs. Johan has never been the vocal type, but Avi could make himself an idea of what he liked based on his reaction.

  
Johan on his part is toying with Avi’s shirt, raising it enough so he can touch Avi’s skin from his back to his tummy. After a hickey that makes him huff especially loud (for him), he raises one knee and presses it against Avi’s crotch, who groans loudly against Johan’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

  
At this point belts are an obstacle, so Johan takes no time in unbuckling Avi’s. He is already half hard under his boxers, and Johan watches with delight as Avi’s hips rock against his knee. He could stay like this for a little longer but the encouragement he is getting is hard to ignore. With one hand he holds onto Avi’s back while the other digs under the briefs and takes Avi’s dick.   
  
“Ah, yes,  _ yes _ ,” Avi moans, and the fingers holding Johan’s ear pinch him a little too hard.   
  
It’s not enough to make Johan yelp, but his whole body tenses up. He can’t tell if Avi notices, so he keeps going, not sure of what to make of that.   
  
Avi is leaning closer to Johan’s body, rocking his hips with every movement of his hand, and his mouth goes up once more to Johan’s left ear. The warm, wet sensation of Avi’s tongue on his earlobe is all he can think about, even as Avi’s hand pinches his right ear again. Johan closes his eyes, arches his back, takes a deep breath-   
  
“Stop! Stop, stop, stop.”   
  
Avi is off him so fast it leaves Johan feeling cold, like he’s taking all his body warmth with him. “Johan, are you okay? We can leave it here, it’s...” he trails off as he looks at Johan, mouth hanging slightly open. “Oh my God.”   
  
Johan is sitting, a hand on his face, trying and failing to regulate his breathing. His pants feel so tight it hurts, and he doesn’t need to see his ears to know they must be flushing. “I think I almost came.”   
  
“But,” Avi starts, but needs to take a moment to get it right, “but I haven’t touched you yet.”   
  
Johan lowers his hand from his face and glares at him.   
  
That’s enough of a clue. Avi smiles. “I knew it!”   
  
“Ugh.” Johan falls on his back again. “Congratulations.”   
  
“Johan,” Avi climbs on top of him again, but he doesn’t do anything. Instead, he waits until Johan shows his face again, and then he kisses him. “I just want to make you feel good. I love you.”   
  
Oh, fuck him. “I love you too,” he says honestly.

  
“Let us finish?” Johan nods, and kisses him again before unbuttoning his pants. Once he’s done, he makes a pause. There’s a wet spot of precum at the tip of Johan’s underwear already. “Fuck, Johan.”   
  
“Avi...”   
  
And Avi kisses Johan again, hungrier this time. It makes breathing even harder when Avi takes Johan’s underwear and picks him up by the hip, grinding against him. When he’s done, he pinches the tip of his right ear. Johan doesn’t have a chance to warn him this time, and he comes still kissing Avi, who follows shortly after.   
  
They finally separate, breathing erratically, and without tearing their gazes apart from each other.   
  
Avi is about to say something, but Johan cuts him off. “We both learned something today, let’s leave it at that.”   
  
And Avi can’t do anything but smile, nod, and kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, hmu on vampirekravitz @ tumblr


End file.
